In the highway
by Zenglynch
Summary: Austin es invitado al gran festival de música "ROKEST" en NY. Pero por un inconveniente Austin y Ally deben viajar desde Miami a NY por la gran carretera en auto. Una gran aventura llena de riesgos, humor y romance los espera en este largo viaje.
1. Inseguridades & Interrupciones

**N/A: Bueno este es mi primera historia de Austin & Ally, espero que les guste.**

**Descargo responsabilidades: No soy dueña de Austin & Ally.**

**Punto de vista Ally**

Estaba en el estante de Sonic Boom escribiendo y desechando algunas ideas para una próxima canción de Austin en mi diario/cancionero/agenda.

_Depresión;_ definitivamente ese no era el estilo de Austin.

_Superar límites_; no, ya lo hicimos… cero.

_Fiesta_; tal vez.

_Tristeza_; NO

_AMOR;…_

Automáticamente pensé en mi relación con Austin. Ya habían pasado, desde que nos conocimos, 3 años; al principio nos jurábamos amistad eterna, pero rompimos nuestra promesa. Ya llevamos 2 años como novios y han sido espectaculares, sin contar con sus fans claro. Pero algo me preocupaba: ¿Qué sucedería si terminábamos? Su carrera iba en asenso, ya llevábamos 2 álbumes y uno en progreso, y se ha hecho una verdadera celebridad. Sería terrible si termináramos ¡¿Cómo trabajaríamos?! Mi preocupación también se debía a que aun no me ha dicho la palabra que empieza con T y termina con E AMO, y además de que aun no había cumplido con las necesidades de una relación amorosa a esta edad (saben a lo que me refiero). A veces siento que no soy lo suficiente para Austin Moon.

Baje mi cabeza con tristeza, pero en eso entraron Austin y Dez, inmediatamente fingí una sonreír.

¡Hey Ally!- dijo Austin para luego darme un beso en la mejilla, el cual recibí con cierto agrado pero sinceramente eso no fue suficiente.- ¿qué haces?

Estaba escribiendo algunas ideas para…- enseguida recordé la palabra "amor" entonces tome mi lápiz y la tache muchas veces con desesperación. Después de que no se podía leer dije con naturalidad y algo agitada- … una nueva canción.

Austin me miro con extrañeza, pero luego dijo convencido:

Genial

Por un momento extrañe a Dez, no decía nada, muy extraño para ser Dez.

¿Y qué hay de ti Dez…?- pregunte, pero me detuve impresionada ya que llevaba una cámara en sus manos- ¿qué estás haciendo?

¡corten!- grito Dez. Yo sin tener idea de lo que sucedía rápidamente Austin me explico.

Dez y yo estamos haciendo un Docureality.

¿De quién?- pregunte.

¡Duh! sobre Austin- dijo Dez como si fuera demasiado obvio, lo cual era cierto.- lo subiremos a internet cada viernes, y todas sus fans podrán saber la verdad de Austin Moon- dijo con tono dramático.- hagan como si yo no estuviera aquí de de acuerdo. Grabamos en 3, 2…

Wow, espera. No quiero aparecer cada viernes en la pantalla de miles de chicas que posiblemente ¡quieran asesinarme!- interrumpí algo alterada.

Bueno si quieres busco a otra chica que te interprete- dijo Dez- tal vez la chica del bar de sushi.

¿Carly?- dijo Austin, lo mire celosa.- no es que yo la conozca… lo escuche en alguna parte- dijo nervioso.

Ally no seas celosa.- comento Dez.

¿Qué?, ¿yo celosa?- dije patética.

Bueno entonces…

No hay problema yo hago el papel de Ally Dawson porque yo soy Ally Dawson ¿no?- dije interrumpiendo a Dez con mi típica risa nerviosa.

No eres para nada celosa- Dijo Austin sarcástico.

Solo le sonreí y revolví los ojos.

Bueno entonces a grabar en 3, 2…

Adivinen ¿quien consiguió empleo en el bar de Sushi?- entro Trish interrumpiendo a Dez. Llevaba un sombrero con sushis alrededor y un delantal con grandes bolsillos y también con dibujos de sushi.

¡OH RAYOS!- exclamo Dez- Trish podrías dejar tus juegos de adivinanzas para otro momento, tratamos de grabar el nuevo Docureality de Austin para subirlo a internet, y que todas sus fans lo vean y para que conozcan la ver…- Trish le puso un gran rollo de sushi en la boca.

Trish, sabes que no se puede comer en la tienda- dije enojada.

Nah, como sea.- respondió Trish- ¡les tengo una gran noticia!

¿Qué?- dijimos Austin y yo entusiasmados.

Mmm... Salmon- dijo Dez. Lo miramos por un instante, pero luego Trish volvió a su gran noticia.

Lo que sea… cada año se celebra un festival de música: "ROKEST", donde tocan distintas bandas y artistas muy famosos los cuales son invitados a participar ¿okey?- hizo una pausa, se me revolvía el estomago por la emoción. Pero antes Austin la interrumpió.

Espera, ¿donde están las baquetas?

Toma estos palillos.- Dijo Trish sacándolos de su delantal para dárselos a Austin. El hizo un redoble de "tambores" (era el estante, entonces… ¿redoble de estante?). Cada vez me sentía más ansiosa.

¡invitaron a Austin!

Un grito de emoción se escucho por todo Miami. Nos abrazamos entre nosotros, nuestra forma típica de celebrar.

¡Esto es grandioso!- grito con emoción.

¡Lo sé!- le dije.

Todo es gracias- me tomo de la barbilla y me acerco mis labios a los suyos. El beso fue dulce y suave, pero corto, ya que alguien (¡TRISH!) nos interrumpió.

Un momento no se apresuren.

¿Qué?- dije molesta.

El festival es en Nueva York.- todos bajamos nuestras cabezas decepcionados.- pero esas la mejor parte; tenemos 4 boletos de avión y una semana de estancia en un hotel de lujo.- dijo mostrándonos los boletos.

Wow, ¡enserio esto sí que es grandioso!- grito Austin

Será genial para gravar "la verdad de Austin Moon en Nueva York"- dijo Dez en tono dramático, otra vez.

Lo peor es que tenemos que llevarlo- dijo Trish refiriéndose a Dez.

Aun sigo aquí.- respondió Dez

Si y eso es lo peor.- dijo Trish, yo y Austin revolvimos los ojos. ¿Por qué siguen siendo tan infantiles?

De acuerdo… Austin vamos a escribir una nueva canción para tu gran presentación.- dije alegre tomando mi cuaderno.

Genial, una toma de la creación de una nueva canción.- dijo emocionado Dez encendiendo su cámara.

Lo siento Dez, pero sabes que debemos estar solos para escribir una canción- le dije tratando de convencerlo.

Pero no notaran que estoy ahí.- dijo triste, negué con la cabeza.

Lo siento Dez, pero ya la escuchaste.- dijo Austin.

No importa iré a comer sushi, Trish ¿me das otro?- pregunto Dez animado.

Ni creas que volveré a trabajar.- dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones tomando una revista.- Carly esta de turno.

Okey, así no moriré.- dijo Dez marchándose.

¡Hey!- dijo Trish algo indignada. Austin y yo la miramos.- bueno tal vez si.- dijo volviendo a su revista.

¿Vamos?- me pregunto Austin.

Vamos- le respondí.

Ambos nos dirigimos hacia la sala de práctica. Al llegar cerré la puerta, Austin se quedo parado al lado del piano mirándome.

Estamos solos- me dijo con voz seductora.

Si, para escribir una canción- le dije acercándome al piano para sentarme en la banca.

Por favor Ally, este es el único lugar que estamos completamente solos.- dijo Austin sentándose al lado mío.- no crees que deberíamos aprovecharlo para celebrar.- dijo otra vez seductor.

Está bien, pero solo un minuto.- le dije rindiéndome.

Austin comenzó el beso con suavidad y dulzura. Pero lentamente empezó a ser más intenso, a lo cual recibí con gusto. Me detuve cuando sentí una mano que toco mi pierna izquierda la cual estaba descubierta por usar falda. En ese momento no podía continuar, no estaba preparada para pasar a otro nivel y no era el lugar ideal para hacerlo.

Ally ¿estás bien?- me pregunto Austin preocupado y agitado por la falta de aire.

Sí, claro, mmmm… solo- necesitaba una excusa.- emmm… bueno tu sabes que Trish y Dez entran sin tocar la puerta… y tu sabes… nos pueden sorprender- trague saliva- haciendo… cosas.- dije algo nerviosa, casi me mordía el cabello pero me aguante.

No lo…

Oigan chicos, saben alguna palabra que tenga 5 letras, empiece con r y termine con n.- interrumpió Trish.

Bueno, tienes razón.- dijo Austin.

Perfecto.- dijo Trish, mientras completaba su crucigrama.

Para la próxima podrías tocar la puerta, por favor- dijo Austin enojado.

Pero si lo único que hacen aquí es escribir canciones, ¿no?- dijo Trish, sospechando de nosotros.

Pff, pues… claro, pero necesitamos privacidad.- dijo Austin nervioso.

Como sea, olvide decirles que en dos días más debemos viajar a Nueva York.- dijo Trish - ah y tomen sus boletos.- Trish entregándonos nuestros boletos a cada uno.

¿Por qué huelen a pescado?- pregunte.

Que importa si nadie los huele en el aeropuerto.- respondió Trish.- ahora necesito un síntoma de alergia que termine con n.

Se escucho el celular de Austin. Él lo vio y se pregunto a si mismo.

¿hinchazón?

Wow, ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?- dijo Trish.

No, a Dez le dio alergia un pescado- dijo Austin.

Oh eso es terrible- dije asustada.

Ja, y pensaron que yo lo mataría.- comento Trish.

Voy a ir a verlo.- dijo Austin, dijo mientras corría al umbral de la puerta.

Espera yo voy contigo.- le dije.

no te lo recomiendo, sabes a lo que me refiero- me dijo haciendo una mueca de asco.

Okay- dije convencida.

No te olvides de darle su boleto- dijo Trish entregándole el boleto a Austin.

Gracias, adiós.- se despidió y se fue corriendo.

Espero que se recupere pronto.- comente a Trish.

Nah, no te preocupes. Lo hará.- dijo Trish con seguridad.

¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunte.

Ally se comió una guitarra entera y aún sigue vivo.- dijo Trish. Reí al recordar ese momento, bueno la guitarra parecía más echa de chocolate que de madera.- ¿estás bien?

Si, ¿Por qué preguntas?

Ally, te conozco te sucede algo. Solo dímelo soy tu mejor amiga, puedes confiar en mi.- me atrapo.

Bueno es solo que…- hice una pausa-… hay algo que me preocupa.

Austin…- asentí con la cabeza.- y ¿qué sucede?

Tengo miedo que termine conmigo- dije casi en susurro.

Por favor, ¡Ally!, te estás preocupando por algo que ni siquiera va a suceder. No ves la manera en que te ve Austin, es imposible.- dijo Trish.

Tienes razón- mentí- no me debó preocupar de eso. Soy una tonta.- lo último era verdad.

Bueno, solo era eso.

Hay algo más.

¿Qué cosa?

¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

Si, claro- respondió tranquila

¿Conoces a Carly?

Por supuesto, trabajo con ella ¿Qué sucede con ella?

Solo vigílala de cerca.- le dije muy seria.

**N/A: bueno este fue el primer capítulo espero que les haya gustado. Acepto cualquier tipo de críticas. Y no se preocupen por Dez, el estará bien.**

**Continuare la historia creo que en 2 semanas más, lo siento pero tengo mucho que hacer. Pero si recibo al meno comentarios, si es así sería la próxima semana.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Les deseo un bonito día o noche (dependiendo de a qué hora lo leas) **

**Bye **


	2. Preparativos & Pizza

**Descargo responsabilidades: Austin & Ally no me pertenecen.**

Ally POV

Llegue a mi casa después de haber tenido una larga conversación con Trish en su auto, auto que consiguió gracias a todos sus trabajos. Es completamente el estilo de Trish, morado por afuera y por dentro tiene asientos de leopardo de tonalidad rosa. Podríamos decir que ese auto no es de lo más discreto.

Hablábamos de las cosas que debíamos hacer el día siguiente. Quedamos en ir de compras y prepara a la "súper estrella".

Cuando entre a mi casa, me recosté en el sofá. Estaba muy cansada. Mire el reloj y eran las 23:24, soy un bebé.

Trate de alcanzar el control remoto para ver un poco de TV, pero mi brazo y mi mano ignoraban completamente lo que yo les ordenaba.

Preferí acomodarme en el sofá para dormir. Pero me interrumpieron. A veces desearía vivir sola, no, SIEMPRE desearía vivir sola.

-¡Hola cariño!- saludo casi gritando papá. Salte del sillón asustada.

-Hola papá-dije con rencor en el suelo- y para la próxima podrías saludar un poco más bajo.

-Lo siento cariño.- se disculpo- ¿Quieres comer algo?

-No, gracias.- dije levantándome.- papá, quiero decirte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Bueno, el domingo iré a Nueva York y me quedare una semana, así que no estaré para atender la tienda.

- ¿Tengo que pagar tu boleto de avión?- pregunto.

-No- respondí- ni alojamiento. Nada.

-Estupendo, buenas noches cariño.- se despidió mi padre, tan tacaño como siempre. Di un suspiro y me dirigí hacia mi habitación.

Me puse mi pijama, después me fui a limpiarme la cara y a cepille los dientes. Al salir del baño tome mi bolso y saque mi cuaderno, recordé a Dez. Tome mi teléfono y sonó en mi mano, era Austin.

-¿Aló? ¿Austin?- pregunté

-_Hola, si soy yo._- me alegre_- solo quería llamarte para decirte que Dez está bien y no sucedió nada grave. Así que no te preocupes, todo está bien._

-¿Qué le sucedió?

_-No lo sabemos muy bien, pero después conversamos con más detalle. Es una historia difícil de contar._

-Gracias por llamarme, estaba algo preocupada.

_-Eso suponía. Estoy seguro de que estabas a punto de llamarme.-dijo entre risas._

- ¡¿Qué?! Yo nunca… bueno yo… ¿eres espía?- escuche su risa.- ¡Hey! Mañana debemos ir de compras… ya sabes eso de la súper estrella.

_-Cierto, casi lo olvido._

-No te lo dijo Trish.

-_Nop, se le están olvidando muchas cosas… ¿crees que este enamorada?_- pregunto casi en susurro.

-En ese caso, todo los días está enamorada.- reímos juntos.

-_entonces nos vemos a las 12:00 de la mañana._

-Si- bostece- disculpa, estoy algo cansada

_-¿Cansada? Ally apenas es media noche_- se burló.

-Si lo sé, soy un bebé. ¿Qué no nos estábamos despidiendo?

_- Bueno-_se limpio la garganta-_ nos vemos "my baby"- reí _

- Nos vemos. Adiós- luego corte.

Me recosté en mi dulce cama con una sonrisa boba en el rostro ¿Por qué es tan tierno? ¿Por qué es tan dulce? Bueno, es mi novio, mi novio. Esas palabras nunca pasaron por mi cabeza cuando éramos solo amigos, porque…AHH, estoy cansada no es tiempo de reflexionar y hacer flashbacks mejor me voy a dormir. Buenas noches cerebro.

Sonó el despertador a las 9:00.

Me levante y me arregle para ir de compras.

Ya lista, baje a desayunar. Estaba papá leyendo el periódico (no entiendo ¿por qué eso sigue existiendo en papel?), en la mesa había fruta, jugo, tostadas, huevo y café.

-Buenos días cariño. Veo que amaneciste bien.- saludo

-Buenos días. Y si, amanecí muy bien.- me senté y comencé a comer mi desayuno.

-Wow, veo que tienes mucho apetito.- me dijo papá.

-Sí, mucho- hubo un silencio. Deje de "tragar" para ver que le sucedía. Me estaba mirando- ¿Estás bien?

-Ally, no puedo creer cuanto has crecido.- dijo sollozando.- recuerdo cuando naciste, o cuando aprendiste a caminar y hablar (eras muy lista), o tu primer día de clases, o cuando te enseñe a tocar el piano, y gracias a eso empezaste a dedicarte a ello en el jardín de niños, la escuela y ahora en la universidad, me siento tan orgulloso. Ya eres una mujer.- empezó a llorar. Típico de los padres ¿Por qué les baja el amor cuando recuerdan nuestra niñez?

-Papá, por favor no llores.- dije abrazándolo.- recuerda que siempre seré tu niñita.

-Gracias Ally.- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas. Eso siempre funciona- Debo ir a la tienda. ¿Me acompañas?

-No puedo, lavare los platos, y también debo ir de compras con el equipo.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos cariño. Diviértete.- se despidió dándome un beso en la frente. Luego se dirigió hacia la puerta y se fue.

Termine lo poco que me quedaba de desayuno, lave los platos, y fui a alimentar a Owen en su jaula. Owen es el mejor confidente, mucho más que Trish.

-Lo siento Owen, ayer estaba algo cansada y no te pude ver.- me disculpe mientras le daba maíz.- Sabes te tengo una buena noticia; mañana iré a Nueva York para estar en el festival de ROKEST. Sé que no es la primera vez que voy a Nueva York, pero es ROKEST, el festival de música más famoso y exclusivo de todo el mundo, y lo mejor es que invitaron a Austin. O sea que ya está dentro de los mejores, no quiero decir que él no era bueno, el es excelente, perfecto y ahora lo están reconociendo más. Y a este paso llegara a las grandes ligas, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Y eso no es todo, tendremos una semana para quedarnos en NY.- Owen se detuvo en comer y me miro.- no te preocupes, tu sabes que mi papá te cuidara.- seguía mirándome.- está bien, te dejare un paquete lleno de palomitas.- continuo comiendo.- en que estaba, a si. Entonces nos quedaremos una semana, porque el festival es el domingo de la próxima semana. Podríamos ir de compras, comer en restaurantes, porque tenemos gastos pagos, también podríamos visitar la estatua de la libertad o ¡visitar museos! Tal vez los demás no les guste la última. Pero será mucho mejor que la otra vez que fuimos y nos quedamos en la calle, pero después fuimos a un pent-house, de una familia algo loca.-le dije no muy feliz con el recuerdo.- Como sea, hare un itinerario para no gastar tanto tiempo en buscar buenos lugares, y nos sobrara tiempo para… para.- Owen se quedo mirándome- si lo sé, la cosa es que no quiero decirlo. Es…

Mi celular sonó, era un mensaje de Austin en "Whatsgoing"

"¿Dónde estás?"- escribió

"En casa"-respondí.

"¿Quieres que te vaya a buscar?"

"No creo que sea necesario"

"Mala suerte, ya estoy afuera"- escuche una bocina. Mire por la ventana, estaban Dez y Austin en el auto. Me saludaron burlones, yo les devolví el saludo con una sonrisa falsa.

-Más tarde te diré Owen. Nos vemos.- tome mi bolso y me fui a la puerta.

-Nos vemos.- dijo Owen. Le dedique una sonrisa antes de salí de casa. Al salir cerré la puerta con llave y me dirigí al hermoso auto amarillo de mi novio.

-Hola chicos- salude más alegre.

-Hola chica- me respondieron.

Austin estaba en el volante y Dez de copiloto. Así que me senté atrás.

-Dez, ¿en qué quedamos?- pregunto Austin algo molesto.

-Pero se sentó atrás, y no dijo nada.- dijo Dez como un niño pequeño.

-Chicos estoy bien aquí. No hay problema.- dije para calmarlos. Dez hizo su típico movimiento con su mano tratando de decir "te lo dije".- bueno…y ¿Trish?

-No lo sé, la hemos llamado y no contesta.- dijo Austin.

-¿Se habrá quedado dormida?- pregunto Dez.

-Sí-respondimos Austin y yo.

-¿Vamos a atraparla?- pregunte.

-Vamos.- respondió Austin encendiendo el auto.

-Oh, acción. Será perfecto para el docu-reality. Encenderé la cámara.- dijo Dez emocionado.

Después de un rato llegamos al departamento de Trish.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- dijo Austin.- No contesta el teléfono, menos abrirá la puerta.

-Solo estaciónate y vamos al departamento.- le dije.

Pasó otro rato y ya estábamos al frente de la puerta.

-¿Y ahora?- pregunto Dez.

-No eres su mejor amiga si no tienes las llaves de su casa.- dije metiendo la mano en mi bolso, pero no encontraba las llaves.

-¿Ally estas bien?- pregunto Austin.

-Sí, solo dame un momento.- Dez seguía grabando y Austin se cargo en la puerta, enseguida se escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

-¡Hey! miren está abierta.- Dijo Austin.

-¡WOW! No puedo creer que sea tan perezosa. Enserio, me impresiona su nivel.- comente

-menos blah blah, ¡más acción!- dijo Dez algo molesto.

Entramos a su departamento, y por suerte estaba algo ordenado. Pasamos por su mini living comedor y la cocina, llegamos a la puerta de su habitación.

-¿listos?- pregunto Austin, Dez y yo asentimos.- 1, 2 y…

- No sirve, ya estoy despierta.- apareció Trish den el lumbral de la puerta delante de nosotros.- No son los mejores en no hacer ruido, si me disculpan debo cambiarme.- y luego cerró la puerta.

No nos dejo decirle nada.

Austin y yo suspiramos. Y luego nos abrazamos sin razón.

-¿Por qué nos abrazamos?- le pregunte.

-Quiero tu calor.- respondió.

-Es verano.

-No, quiero TU calor.- dijo Austin. Que tierno (N.A: :'3)

-AWWWW.- exclamo Dez. Nos interrumpió.- lo siento, continúen no estoy aquí.

-Ya estoy lista vámonos.- salió Trish de su habitación. Nos quedamos sorprendidos por lo rápido que se cambio.- Por favor, ustedes nunca han tenido que cambiarse rápido por llegar tarde a un trabajo.- explico.- Vamos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy.

En el auto, estábamos igual solo que Trish estaba sentada a mi lado.

-Bueno chicos lo primero que debemos hacer es ir donde Jon.- Jon es el diseñador de vestuario de Austin. Es genial. Lo conocimos en el mismo Mall de Miami, ya que él tiene una tienda de ropa allí. Lo necesitábamos cuando Austin empezó a tener más conciertos, presentaciones y premiaciones. Pero cuando más lo necesitábamos fue en la gira nacional de Austin, su guardarropa no era suficiente y debía innovar sin comprar ropa en tiendas, porque ya saben que sucede si utiliza el mismo atuendo de otro artista. En ese momento conocimos mucho mas a Jon y se volvió nuestro mejor amigo excepto por alguien.

-Austin, hay millones de diseñadores en todo el mundo y en especial en Nueva York ¿Por qué no esperas ir a Nueva York y conocer un diseñador mucho mejor?- dijo Dez tratando de convencer a Austin.

-Dez sabes que no voy hacerlo, Jon es un gran diseñador. Muchos me dirán como vestir, pero él me dice como me quiero vestir.- dijo Austin tratando de ser profundo. Hubo un silencio.

-No salió muy bien.- comente.

- Si, pensé que dirías algo mejor.- me apoyo Trish. Luego se hizo un bullicio de críticas por el argumento de Austin.- no es suficiente… muy cliché… que poco original… lo escuche en una película.

-¡OKAY! Digamos que me cae bien y me gusta el estilo de sus diseños.- respondió Austin. Trish y yo aplaudimos conformes.- Gracias.

- Dez, tú sabes porque no le agradas a Jon.- le dije. Dez movió la cabeza exageradamente señalando que estaba indignado.

-No fue mi culpa.

-¡Derramaste café en sus mejores diseños!- exclamo Trish.

-Tal vez, pero existe el perdón.- dijo Dez con su dedo acusador.

-Ese perdón te costo 2.000 dólares.- le recordé

-los cuales pague.

-¿Y cuando me pagaras a mi?- le pregunte. Escuche un "uh-uh" de Austin y risas de Trish.

-oh mmmm…- dijo nervioso.- miren ya llegamos.- era cierto estábamos en el estacionamiento de el Mall de Miami.

Al momento de estacionarnos Dez salió rápidamente del auto, y se le olvido la cámara (¡YAY!).

Nos bajamos del auto tranquilamente. Me acerque a Austin y puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

Cuando estábamos por llegar a la tienda, Dez se nos unió sin decir nada.

-Dez, no estoy enojada contigo. Han pasado 3 años, puedo aguantar un día más.- le dije, Dez sonrió.

La tienda estaba llena como siempre, Austin le daba mucha publicidad a Jon.

Entramos y unas fans nos pidieron autógrafos y fotos. Las fans de Miami me caen muy bien, porque no son tan exageradas y no lo persiguen todos los días como psicópatas, saben que con solo estar aquí pueden encontrarse con Austin Moon y yo.

Continuamos tratando de encontrar a Jon entre toda esa multitud, pero él nos encontró a nosotros.

-Miren quienes están aquí.- dijo quitándose sus lentes para mostrar unos ojos verdes muy sorprendidos.- El grandioso Austin Moon, la maravillosa Ally Dawson, la radiante Trish de la Rosa… ah y el colorín Dez.- dijo haciendo un notorio desinterés por Dez.

-Soy más que colorín, también soy pecoso.- respondió Dez indignado.

-Como sea ¿Qué quieres para ROKEST?- pregunto Jon fiel a su estilo rockero.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Austin.

-¡Como no saberlo esta en todos lados!- Dijo Jon emocionado.- ¡Un gran aplauso para Austin Moon!- grito, todos en la tienda comenzaron a aplaudir.

-Sorpresa.-dijo Trish.- Pase toda la noche haciéndote publicidad; radios, televisión, internet y periódicos.

-Oh muchas gracias Trish.- agradeció Austin dándole a Trish un abrazo.- Disculpa por lo que dije.

-A mi también.- me uní.

-Y a mi- se unió Dez.

-Pero ustedes no me dijeron nada.- Dijo Trish. Metimos todo la pata.

-Bueno Jon.- Austin se dirigió a Jon cambiando completamente de tema.- ¿Que tienes para mí?

-Hablemos en un lugar más privado.- respondió Jon. Fuimos a su oficina, bueno no es como una oficina. Es una habitación muy grande donde hay un escritorio (con todo lo que tiene un escritorio), sillones, unos vestidores, un gran closet, maniquís, diferentes tipos de telas, algunos instrumentos y cuadros 3D como decoración, y una puerta la cual da para un baño.

-Genial, veo que has cambiado un poco tu oficina.- dijo Trish.

-Sí, y todo gracias a Austin.- dijo Jon orgulloso mientras se sentaba en su sillón al frente de su escritorio.- Amigo, las ventas han aumentado considerablemente. Imagina como será después de ROKEST.

-Tendrás que agrandar la tienda.- bromeo Dez.

-Creo que me cambiare a una tienda mucho más grande e independiente.

-Eso es genial.- Respondimos Austin, Trish y yo.

-Pero no hablemos de mí. Tengo algunos diseños que te pueden interesar. Siéntense, no se queden allí parados, pónganse cómodos.-Dijo Jon abriendo un cajón, el cual saco una carpeta y se la paso a Austin.

-¿Una carpeta? ¿En serio? No tienes MyTab 4.0.- pregunto Dez burlón.

-No insultes a los clásicos niño.- respondió Jon.

Austin la abrió y ojeo algunas páginas y luego se detuvo en una.

-Chicos, miren esto.- Austin nos mostro el diseño. A mí me encanto.

-Es maravilloso.- comente.- Me encanta.

-Tiene estilo.- comento Trish.

- Es genial- admitió Dez.- en teoría.

-Adivino; numero 8 ¿no?- pregunto Jon con una sonrisa en el rostro. Miramos el número de la página, y tenía razón (como siempre).

-Sí, así es.- dijo Austin, no muy sorprendido. Era de esperar.

-Sabia que te gustaría, es cómodo, es sencillo, pero llamativo, pero en colores sobrios.- se levanto de su sillón.- Algunos trajes pueden decir: "¡Hey! Mírame. Estoy aquí".- hizo algunas señas- Pero este dice: "No crees que ya es suficiente".- lo dijo en tono de vanidad. Nosotros aplaudimos. A veces es un gran actor.

-Si ese es el definitivo, elijamos ese.- dije emocionada.

-Cálmate Ally.- dijo Trish en susurro.- Bueno Jon, ¿Cuándo los tendrás listos? Sabes que no es solo Austin, también sus bailarines y la banda.

-Bueno, no lo sé. Es algo complicado.- dijo acomodándose su larga y lacia melena castaña.- sería muy extraño que ya los tenga listos.- se dirigió al closet, lo abrió.- extraño ¿no?

-Wow. Eres el mejor Jon.- dijo Austin haciendo un saludo con las manos, muy complicado que ellos solamente saben hacer.

-Aquí tienes amigo.- Jon le paso el traje a Austin, y él se fue a los vestidores.

-¿Y los trajes de los bailarines y la banda?- pregunto Trish.

-Aquí están. Sé que Austin no cambiaria a sus bailarines ni a la banda, así que los hice con sus medidas. Aquí están los de Stacy, Regina, April, Noah, Emilio y Simón. La banda; Anthony, Brian y Eric.

-¿Cuánto nos costara esto?- pregunto Trish.

-Bueno todo, unos…- tomo una hoja de papel y escribió la cifra, se lo entrego a Trish, su respuesta fue inmediata con su rostro; horror y sorpresa.- Son originales.- argumento.- pero como es ROKEST te lo dejo en un 50% de descuento.

-No es suficiente.- dijo Trish.

-60%

-No

- 70%

-No

-Okay, gratis.- me sorprendí.

-¡Es uno de tus mejores diseños!- exclame.

-¡SHH! Pequeña, los adultos están hablando- me dijo Dez.

-Ally, esto es un gran beneficio para mí, traerá mucha publicidad a mi tienda.- me respondió alegre.

-Pero por lo menos te los devolvemos, aunque sea eso.- le dije.

-Aprecio mucho tu interés Ally.-me dijo.- pero tómalo como un regalo, y tú sabes que los regalos no se devuelven.

-Oh rayos, es verdad.- dije.

-Listo, esto es realmente cómodo- dijo Austin saliendo del vestidor.- y… ¿Cómo me veo? Se veía muy…

-Sexy.- respondí rápidamente. Rayos lo dije en voz alta. Todos me miraron, Austin se reía.- Pero es verdad.

-Lo llevamos todo.- dijo Trish a Jon.

-Excelente elección.- respondió Jon. Guardamos los trajes en unas fundas.

Luego Trish y yo comenzamos a buscar algo para el festival. Aún me sentía mal por Jon, es decir, eran sus mejores diseños y él seguía diciendo que era publicidad, también con lo que nosotros eligiéramos para el festival.

Lo ideal era un vestido floreado que sea cómodo y barato, y por sorpresa lo encontré. En cambio Trish se llevo todo un conjunto de pies a cabeza y como saben tienen mucho brillo. Jon sabe hacer de todo. Dez, en cambio, no eligió nada, como siempre. "¿Para qué? Si yo tengo mi propio estilo" dice el adulto joven con una camiseta de conejos puesta.

-Seria genial que vinieras al festival.- le dije a Jon.

-Sí, es verdad.- me apoyo Austin.- Nos has ayudado mucho, y quisiera que estuvieras con nosotros. Es un momento muy importante.

-Es algo complicado. Ya saben la tienda, y las ventas, y…- Austin y yo empezamos a poner ojos de cachorro.- Pero tal vez si quisiera las entradas ya estarían agotadas.

-No hay problema, tenemos 5 entradas y pases 5 VIP para invitados.- dijo Trish.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste?- le pregunte.

-No pensé que sería necesario.- respondió.

-Creen que podría tomar 3. Quiero invitar a mi novia y a mi pequeña sobrina. Les juro que se las devolveré.

-No, tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños, y ya sabes los regalos no se devuelven.- le dije imitándolo, el solo sonrió.

-Aquí tienes 3 entradas y 3 pases VIP.- Trish se las entrego desde su bolso.

-Enserio chicos esto es genial, muchas gracias.- Jon estaba muy feliz.

-No es suficiente por lo que has hecho por nosotros.- le respondió Austin.

-¿Cuándo te irás a Nueva York?- le pregunte.- Así podrías hacernos un pequeño tour.- Jon era de Nueva York. Viene de una familia obsesionada con la moda. Sus 2 hermanos fueron modelos, su hermano mayor ya está retirado, tiene como 45. Su hermana menor aun sigue en ello, tiene como 25. Y Jon, que decidió crear y ser diferente, es el del medio con sus 30 años que cumple en julio (pero no le gusta que se lo recuerden). El nos contaba que antes su musa era su hermana, pero eso cambio cuando conoció a los 20 la que ahora es su actual pareja.

-Primero debería convencer a mi novia, y solucionar los problemas de la tienda antes de irme. Pero no se preocupen por el transporte ni por el alojamiento. Yo me las arreglo.

-Pero si necesitas algo ahí estaremos.- le dije. Austin y Trish asintieron. Y Dez estaba muy callado hasta que…

-Amigos, debemos ir a almorzar se nos está haciendo tarde.- dijo Dez interrumpiendo nuestro momento.

-Tiene razón.-dijo Jon.- lo siento chicos, le prometí a…

-Lo entendemos.- lo interrumpí.- Nosotros también debemos ir hacer otras cosa.

-Entonces nos vemos en la gran manzana.- Dijo Jon.

-Por supuesto.- nos despedimos de Jon (incluso Dez). Llevamos los trajes y nos fuimos al estacionamiento para guardarlos en el auto, y Dez recogió su cámara.

Almorzamos en "mini's". Trish comió bastante, por no haber desayunado. Pero no supero a Dez.

-No entiendo, ¿por que seguimos comiendo aquí?- dijo Trish con la boca llena de mini hotdogs.

-Tal vez porque la comida es muy tierna.- respondió. Dejo a un lado su cámara y tomo un mini taquito, y lo hacía hablar chillón y con acento mexicano.- Hola amigos, soy un pequeño taquito mexicano. Estoy buscando un hogar bien chido.-se lo metió en la boca.- este hogar está muy chido.- comenzó a masticar.- ¡AY AY! Eso duélele, madrecita santa ayúdeme, esto no me late.- se quejaba el mini taquito. Dez no sabe mucho de jergas mexicanas.

Le quedamos viendo por un momento.

-¿Estás seguro que tiene 18?- le pregunte a Austin.

-No es mi culpa que aun siga en contacto con mi niño interno.- chillo Dez.- Ahora mi niño interno ya no quiere comer más taquitos, que pena.- dijo comiendo otro taquito.

-Trish, ¿Cuándo vendrán los bailarines y la banda?- pregunto Austin.

-Llegaran pronto, se supone que estarán aquí en menos de 5 minutos.

-¿En mini's?- le pregunte.

-Sí, supuse que estaríamos aquí. Al parecer somos bastante predecibles.

Pasaron 5 minutos y llegaron, son muy puntuales.

Los bailarines y la banda de Austin, los conocimos en la misma universidad y algunos en el mall. Austin con Stacy (edad: 18), Regina (20), April (19), Noah (18), Emilio (20) y Simón (22) hacen sus propias coreografías, todos aportan en algo pero Austin, podríamos decir, que es el coreógrafo principal. En la banda; Anthony es el bajista (23), Brian es el pianista (19) y Eric el baterista (20), cada uno de ellos, junto Austin, tienen un estilo distinto de tocar, pero eso no impide que hagan unas increíbles e inolvidables presentaciones. Aunque estas personas nos caen muy bien y trabajan excelente, no son completamente parte del equipo Austin, ya que cada uno tiene distintas carreras artísticas lo cual se hace complicado en una banda. Pero siempre acudimos a ellos, son los más confiables y amigables.

La junta se realizo en la sala de práctica de Sonic Boom, es el lugar más privado que conocemos en el Mall. No dejamos que Dez grabara con la excusa de que era confidencial.

En resumen la reunión fue decidir ¿Qué hacer?

Al final decidieron hacer los bailes de la gira pasada, hacer las coreografías de las nuevas canciones, les entregamos el vestuario, y las practicas en el escenario. También decidimos que ellos vendrán a NY el viernes para practicar, lo cual nos lleva al transporte y alojamiento, a lo que Trish respondió que si había más habitaciones para el equipo y también boletos de avión, según ella no nos dijo porque debía confirmar cuantos boletos y la fecha para estar seguros, y lo hizo desde mi computadora, las imprimió y se las entrego a cada uno de ellos.

Aunque suene fácil resumirlo, no fue así en realidad. Como todos son diferentes, no podíamos tomar decisiones fácilmente. Lo cual nos tomo mucho tiempo, como 2 horas.

-Okay, ¿todos conformes?- dijo Trish estresada.

-Si… eso creo… podríamos decir que si.- afirmaban todos haciendo una especie de bullicio.

-Y… ¿eso es todo?- pregunto Anthony.

-Lo olvidaba, las habitaciones son compartida.- informo Trish.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Regina.

-Por sexo, o sea chicas en una habitación y chicos en otra.

-Pero nosotros somos más.- reclamo Eric.

Y así empezó otro desacuerdo que nos tomo otra hora más.

-De acuerdo, ahora ¿si estamos bien?- pregunto Trish. April levanto la mano, pero Trish le clavo los ojos y la bajo despacio.

-Chicos, no los entiendo.- dijo Austin.- Esta es una gran oportunidad parar todos, no solo para mí. Sus carreras van a crecer con esto. Deberíamos dejar de quejarnos y hacer lo mejor que podamos para dar un gran show y demostrar que somos los mejores. ¡¿Qué dicen?!

-¡Sí!- respondieron

-¡¿Practicamos?!

-¿No crees que hay muy poco espacio?- pregunto Stacy.- No creo que podamos bailar si estamos todos aquí.

-Stacy, no seas pesimista.- le dijo Dez.- miren esto.- giro y giro de donde estaba y se fue directo al piano.- Bueno tienes razón.- estaba algo atontado por el golpe. Se escucharon un par de risas.

-Podríamos salir, y dejar que ustedes bailen.- propuse.

-Confía en nosotros.- dijo Emilio.- Sabemos que hacer, hemos hecho esas coreografías muchas veces. No necesitamos practicar.

-Sí, solo que esta vez habrá más gente. Millones y millones de gente…- dijo Simón alterado.

-Cálmate, todo saldrá bien.- le dijo Regina a Simón tratando de calmarlo. Hay algo entre esos dos.

-Bueno, ¿tienen algo más que decir?- pregunto Noah.

-No, nada. Pueden irse.- respondió Austin. Nos despedimos de cada uno de ellos, y nos quedamos solo en la sala de practica Austin, Dez, Trish y yo.

-Quiero un abrazo.- le dije a Austin. Como respuesta el me envolvió entre sus brazos.

-¿No creen que es suficiente?- pregunto Trish.

-Nunca es suficiente.- respondió Austin.

-Que dulce.- le dije. Levante la vista para darle un beso, pero me di cuenta de que Dez estaba grabando. Me separe de le lentamente.

-Ally arruinaste el momento.- dijo Dez apagando la cámara.

-Sí, claro yo fui.-dije sarcásticamente.

-Sí, ¿no sabes que el romance es lo esencial en los docurelity?

-Pero es algo incomodo.- respondí.

-Me decepcionas Ally.- me dijo Dez.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- pregunto Austin.

-Debo comprarme una maleta, la que tengo está muy vieja.- dije.

-Sí, yo necesito también un bolso.- dijo Trish.- y un traje de baño, unas sandalias, una toalla, un quitasol, protector solar, crema para el rostro y el cabello…

-Vamos antes de que termines y todas las tiendas estén cerradas.- interrumpió Austin.

Compramos muchas cosas para estar en NY. Me sentí mal en comprar ropa en otra tienda que no sea la de Jon, pero yo la puedo pagar.

Compramos una pizza y unas "bluered" (bebidas energéticas), y nos fuimos al departamento de Austin. Llevamos arriba solo las cosas de Austin y Dez, son vecinos.

-Primero déjenme dejar mis cosas.- dijo Dez. Abrió la puerta de su departamento y tiro sus bolsas de compras.- listos.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Austin confundido.- Entremos.

Entramos a su departamento. Es muy grande y estaba ordenado, no por mucho.

-¿Dónde dejo esto?- le pregunte a Austin por su traje.

-Por ahí.- respondió.

-¿Dónde es por ahí?

-En cualquier lugar.- insistió.

-Lo dejare en tu dormitorio.

-Como sea.

Lo deje en su closet junto a los otros los otros trajes. Sentí una rara sensación peluda en la pierna derecha, mire hacia abajo y me encontré con Pixie, la mascota de Austin.

-Oh, ¿Qué haces aquí?- lo acaricie.- Vamos.- lo tome como un bebé.

Cuando volví al living-comedor con Pixie, me encontré con una batalla que sucedía a menudo.

-¡Veremos "El amor y su destino"!.- grito Dez.

-¡Pero si esa ya la vimos! ¡Le toca a "Apocalipsis vampírica"!- respondió gritando Austin.

-¡Chicos cálmense!- grito Trish callándolos.- Podemos ver romance y vampiros en "ocaso".- volvió la discusión.

-¡Cállense!- grite, me miraron.- ¿Por qué no ven una película de la saga "Zaliens"?

-Porque… espera… graba esto.- me dijo pasándome la cámara. Le entregue a Trish Pixie, era muy incomodo estar con una cámara y un cachorro, y Dez es muy exigente con el cuidado de sus cosas.- "El amor y su destino" es una de las mejores películas románticas, ha ganado muchos premios y reconocimientos- respondió Dez.

-"Apocalipsis vampírica"- enfoque a Austin- es una de las películas más sangrientas y con los mejores efectos especiales.- respondió Austin emocionado.

-"Ocaso"- luego Trish.- es la magnífica historia de un romance entre dos mundos completamente diferentes, pero unidos por el amor…- decía inspiradoramente Tris.- ¿A quién engaño? Solo salen chicos muy sexys sin camisa.

-Eso es un buen argumento.- le dije a Trish.

-¡Ally!- grito Austin celoso.

-Decidido "ocaso."- dijo Trish.

-¡NOOOOO!- patalearon Austin y Dez.

-¡Se acabo no habrá película! Parecen niñitos.- les dije enojada.

-Sí, tienes razón.- admitió Austin.- Vamos a comer, o si no se enfriara.

Cada uno se sirvió su porción en un plato (obvio) y una "bluered", y nos sentamos en los sillones. Me senté al lado de Austin, Trish y Dez se sentaron en los sillones individuales.

-Y ahora ¿Qué?- pregunto Trish.- no tenemos película y alguien cercano a un psicópata nos está grabando todo lo que hacemos.

-Es un docu-reality y no es sobre ti.- susurro Dez detrás de su cámara.

-Por eso no es divertido.- dijo Trish.

-Ahora que recuerdo, Dez ¿Qué sucedió con tu alergia?- le recordé.- nunca lo explicaste.

-Este… yo. Saben ocaso sonaba muy bien.- Dijo Dez.

-¿Dez estas escondiendo algo?- le pregunte.

-ah… ah… ah… ah… ah… No.-respondió nervioso.

-De alguna manera se enteraran- comento Austin.

-No ayudas amigo.- lo amenazo Dez.

-Ya dinos, no se lo diremos a nadie.- le dije.

-¿Y Trish?- pregunto temeroso.

-No dirá nada.

- Ally, no me comprometas en cosas que sabes que no puedo cumplir.

-Vamos.- le insistí.

-Okay, no le diré a nadie.

-¿Puedes decirles tu Austin?- le pregunto Dez.

-Tranquilo yo les cuento.- hizo una pausa para recordar.- Bueno Dez se fue al bar de sushi, y obviamente se encontró con Carly para pedirle su orden. Entonces se acerco y le pregunto su orden.

-No me digas.- dijo Trish con sarcasmo.

-Solo continua.- le dije a Austin.

-Carly estaba preparando la orden de Dez y habían pocos clientes, y los últimos ya estaban terminando, entonces Dez era último y se quedaron solos.

-Awww que lindo.

-Entonces, Carly le entrego el pedido a Dez. Y mientras Dez comía conversaban, reían, coqueteaban…

-Espera, una chica estaba coqueteando con Dez. Pensé que Carly era normal

-Trish, no seas mala yo siempre supe que lo lograría. Carly debe ser buen partido.

-Ally, ¿a caso conoces a Carly?

-No, pero es una chica y eso es suficiente para Dez. ¿O no Dez?

-Apagare la cámara. Esto no es agradable.

-¿En que me quede?

-En que Dez y Carly estaban coqueteando.- le respondí a Austin.

-Ah sí. Entonces Carly le agrado a Dez, y le dio su número telefónico…

-Por favor no se rían.- suplico Dez.

-Dez no se van a reír.- le dijo Austin.- Como estaba diciendo, intercambiaron números telefónico y Carly sin querer…- Austin se detuvo se llevo la mano a la boca.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le pregunte.

-Si solo necesito ir al baño.- iba a hacerlo pero Trish lo detuvo.

-No te vas hasta que lo digas todo.- Pixie le ladro a Austin, el también quería escuchar.

-Okay.- se volvió a sentar a mi lado, respiro hondo y continuo.- Carly sin querer toco la mano de Dez y…- se tapo la boca de nuevo y su respiración era algo agitada… ¿se estaba riendo?

-¡Austin lo prometiste!- se quejo Dez.

-Lo sé… Lo sé…- dijo entre risas que se volvían carcajadas.- pero es… tan gracioso.

-¿Qué sucedió?-insistí.

-Cuando la toco…- seguía riendo.- le dio hinchazón.- de un ambiente preocupado a uno lleno de carcajadas.

-Sabia que eras alérgico a las chicas.- dijo Trish mientras reíamos.

-Miren tengo una foto.- dijo Austin mostrándonos la foto desde su celular, y reímos más fuerte. Cuando ya no podíamos más por el dolor paramos.

-Satisfechos.- dijo Dez enojado.- si me disculpan, iré a buscar un vaso de agua.

-Dez no seas tan malo, debes admitir que fue muy gracioso.- le dijo Austin desde la sala.

-Si claro, solo porque a ti no te paso.

De repente sonó el teléfono de Trish.

-¿Qué sucedió?- le pregunte preocupada.

-Me despidieron del bar de sushi, por haber combinado algunos mariscos y pescados crudos, y cortar mal los pescados. Y que gracias a eso muchos clientes se enfermaron ayer en la noche.

-¡Ven no soy alérgico a las chicas! Lo sabía. Sigo siendo Dez el encantador de chicas.- dijo orgulloso. Que apareció como si nada con un vaso de agua.

-Bueno eso resuelve una pizca de tus relaciones sentimentales.- le dijo Trish.

-Creo que te debo una disculpa.- le dije.

-Yo también.- se integro Austin.

-Sí, lo deben.- dijo Dez.- ¿alguien más?- miramos a Trish.

-Lo siento…- dijo casi en susurro.

-No escuche.

-¿Quieres que lo grite en tu oreja?

-Disculpa aceptada.- reímos Austin y yo. Austin me tomo de la cintura y me acerco hacia él, repose mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Voy a prender la cámara.- dijo Dez emocionado.

-¡No!- grite levantándome.

-Pero de qué sirve verlos todos cariñosos si no los vamos a grabar.

-Ya sé que te sucede Dez, estas celoso.- dijo Austin.

-Celoso ¿de qué?

-Dez, hay muchos peces en el agua.- le dije cariñosamente.

-Por favor, no hables de peces.- dijo Dez.

-Ups.- dije.- Pero no te sientas solo, Trish tiene el mismo problema.

-¿Qué problema?- se altero Trish dejando de acariciar a Pixie.

-De no tener novio.

-Ally, yo no quiero un novio. No soy esa clase de chico.- dijo Dez.

-Disculpa Ally,- Trish se levanto dejando libre a Pixie.- pero yo no necesito novio.

-Si claro Trish.- le puse la mano en el hombro.- no lo necesitas para ser feliz. Solo son chispas de chocolates que le agregas a tu helado de vida.

-Espera, solo soy unas chispas de chocolate para ti.- se levanto Austin molesto.

-No, eres más que eso, eres más adictivo.

-Continua- me dijo mirándome fijamente.

-Como la crema, o todo el helado, o los pepinillos.

-Ugh, crema con pepinillos y helado. Eso es asqueroso.- dijo Dez.- ¿o no Pixie?- si, lo dice Dez el del paladar más fino.

-Te escucho.- insistió Austin.

-Como la droga.- susurre.- Si, droga eso eres droga, para mi eres droga. Entiendes.- le dije algo tonta golpeándolo despacio con mi codo.

-Me gusta eso.- dijo Austin convencido.

-Pero la droga no sabe a romance.- confeso Dez, mientras jugaba con Pixie.

-¿Acaso probaste droga?- pregunto Trish.

-ah… ah… ah… ah… ah… ¡Austin también! - dijo Dez.

-¡Austin!- grite.

-¿y cómo sabe?- pregunto curiosa Trish.

-Eso no importa ahora Trish. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le pregunte a Austin.

-Déjame explicarte.- comenzó a narrar otra vez- Estábamos en el campus de la universidad con Dez…

-No te cansas de narrar flashbacks.- lo interrumpió Trish.

-Un poco.- respondió Austin.- Bueno, caminábamos cuando vimos como humo, como quisimos saber que era seguimos el rastro. El humo nos llevo a una especie de "callejón" que nunca antes habíamos entrado antes y nos encontramos con dos compañeros míos y uno de Dez.

-Espera… ¿quiénes eran?- le pregunte.

-Ryan y Edwin.- me confesó Austin, me sorprendí bastante. Eran los más neuróticos de la clase… pero ahora que lo pienso, para eso la necesitaban.

-Yo también me sorprendí, pero fue así.- admitió.- Siguiendo con lo que estaba contando, uno de ellos les aviso que nosotros estábamos al frente, trataron de esconderse pero Ryan, Edwin y… ¿Cómo se llama ese tipo?

-¿Freddy?- pregunto Dez.

-Sí él.- respondió Austin.- Y Freddie les dijeron que no temieran, que éramos amigos de ellos. Luego uno de los que no conocía me reconoció como la súper estrella que soy.- dijo orgulloso.

-Si claro semi-dios. Solo continúa. – le reclame.

-De acuerdo.- me dijo.- Ellos nos ofrecieron porque pensaban que la usaba por lo de ser un artista, pero nosotros les dijimos la verdad; que nosotros no fumamos. Pero ellos insistieron diciendo que relajaba y era mejor que pasar un día en la playa, o ir al SPA, o cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué droga era?- le pregunte.

-No lo sé con seguridad, pero creo que era marihuana.- me respondió.- Con lo que estaba diciendo, seguimos negando, pero nos llamaron gallinas.

-Solo por eso lo decidiste.- lo dije enfadada.

-Espera.- me detuvo.- Aceptamos cuando nos dijeron gallinas. Me entregaron los papelillos y simule que me llamaban, en un rápido movimiento le quite a ambos papelillos el contenido y los di vuelta quitándole toda droga. Encendimos los papeles sin nada en ellos y decidí irnos antes para que no lo notaran.

-Detente.- dijo Dez.- Entonces lo único que fumamos fue un papel.

-Sí.

-No había droga.

-No.

-No lo puedo creer. En ese momento me sentí mucha relajación y alegría.

-Seguro Bob Marley.- bromeo Trish.

-Es difícil de analizar. Se supone que vamos a una buena universidad.- le dije a Austin.

-Hay todo tipo de personas, uno nunca sabe lo que se puede encontrar.- dijo Austin.

-Pueden dejar de hablar de la universidad, estamos de vacaciones no piensen en eso.- nos regaño Trish.

-Austin, discúlpame por haberme enojado contigo antes de que explicaras.- nos abrazamos.- Dez, ni se te ocurra encender la cámara.

-¡Oh!- se quejo Dez.- Pero nadie me pidió disculpas.

-Dez, tal vez en Nueva York puedas encontrar tu media naranja.- le dije tratando de animarlo.

-Quien necesita novia cuando tienes a Pixie.- dijo Dez mientras este era lamido por Pixie.

-Ally, lo único que consigue en Nueva York son solo animales.- me dijo Trish.

-Que puedo decir, los animales me aman.- dijo Dez.

-Eso es zoofilia.- comento Trish.

**Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón.**

**Lo siento mucho, he estado muy ocupada todo el tiempo que me ausente. Ya saben tarea, pruebas, trabajos, estrés, fiestas, ser niñera, todo eso me gasta mucho tiempo. **

**Pero lo bueno es que ya salimos de vacaciones así que tengo más tiempo libre.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, que no sé porque me costó mucho.**

**No describí mucho los diseños, las cosas o las cosas, me gusta que ustedes se lo imaginen a su manera, así no es tan complicado.**

**y lo del taquito mexicano, no se molesten solo era una broma.**

**También quería decir que Jon, es un personaje muy especial, hasta ahora es mi personaje favorito que he creado. Debo admitir que lo imagine parecido a Johnny Depp, pero el nombre lo había pensado antes, es Jonathan.**

**Si ven bien hay muchos errores y parodias. Errores porque uno Austin si tiene dinero y dos siempre se me olvida que tienen 18, pero siento que ellos seguirán siendo igual de infantiles.**

**Bueno me despido.**

**Les deseo unas felices fiestas (atrasadas).**

**No olvides dejar tu critica (en serio lo necesito), pero de buena forma y con justificación, soy algo sensible.**

**Y nos leemos en otro capítulo.**

**Bye.**


	3. Explicaciones & En blanco

**Descargo responsabilidades: Austin & Ally no me pertenecen.**

**Zeng POV**

-Okay, ya sé lo que se preguntan ¿Qué rayos es esto? ¿Un capitulo o una nota de autor? ¿Y por qué lo hace en diálogo? Bueno déjenme responder la primera pregunta. Como en FanFiction (según con lo que yo leí) no se puede hacer notas de autor en todo un capitulo, por lo cual decidí hacer esto.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Ally a los demás.

-¡¿Por qué todo es blanco?!- resalto Trish.

-Incluso la ropa.- dijo Dez mirando su vestuario y el de los demás.

-¿No se supone que íbamos a un festival, pero algo sale mal y vamos por carretera?- pregunto Austin.

-Shhhh… no des spoilers.-dije.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Trish señalándome.

-Soy Zeng, yo los metí en esto. Gran admiradora por cierto.- dije ofreciendo mi mano para saludar, la cual rechazaron (que malos) excepto Ally :D, pero la regañaron con la mirada.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- exigió saber Dez.

-Bueno este es un lugar especial, es su historia.

-¿A qué te refieres con "su historia"?- pregunto Ally.

-La que hacía. Pero por algunos inconvenientes no pude continuar.- dije sentándome en el suelo decepcionada y con la mirada perdida.

-La pereza siempre gana ¿no?- dijo Trish.

-Algo así.- dije sincerándome.

-Pero ¿Por qué estamos de blanco?- pregunto Austin.

-Buena pregunta, y eso es a lo que quería llegar. Lo que sucede es que al hacer su historia de, ya saben la aventura inventada y todo eso, ¿comprenden?- asintieron.- pues en eso estaba, pero sentí que el primer y segundo capítulo estaban mal hechos. Me refiero a que, no quedaba clara la edad de los personajes, sus características ni sus actitudes. Además se me hace un poco difícil hacer la historia en el futuro, ya que no se los cambios de los personajes en la historia original.

-¿Cómo cuales?- pregunto Austin.

[SPOILERS DE LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA] es solo por si no quieren saber.

-Que Austin y Ally quieren estar juntos, pasan un gran drama para terminar como amigos. Nuevos personajes, Ally ya no tiene pánico escénico y quiere ser una cantante como Austin, en realidad esas son las que no me dejan trabajar en la historia, cambiaria mucho si las incluyera. La relación de Austin y Ally es lo que más importa en esta historia. Estaba pensando hacerlo desde un capitulo especifico, para no mencionar lo que va a pasar en las temporadas que siguen, y ya viene la tercera.

[Fin de Spoiler]

-No es tan grande ese spoiler.- replico Dez.

-Es solo para prevenir.- respondí con una sonrisa.- También debo mencionar lo que sucede en mi vida personal, que esta algo estresada con deberes, y este año está muy difícil (encuentro yo). Y sin olvidar los problema algo emocionales de cualquier persona que está en el período de adolecer.

-Y ¿Por qué estamos de blanco?- insistió saber Austin.

-Es un símbolo de que comenzare la historia de nuevo, en blanco. Empezare por marcando bien mis ideas, a lo que quiero llegar y como debo hacerlo.

-Es decir que ¿no harás mas capítulos?- pregunto Ally.

-Bueno no, pero tratare de hacer algunos one-shots, pero no quiero hacer historias largas. No estoy preparada, y además es injusto dejar esperando tanto tiempo.

-Y por eso insisto en que deberíamos hacer videoclips más seguidos.- dijo Dez mirando a Austin.

-No me mires a mí. Necesitamos más canciones y eso depende de…- miro a Ally.

-La inspiración no llega fácilmente ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Ally algo molesta.

-Ally tiene razón.- la defendí.- Y también es una de las razones de no haber hecho más capítulos. Espero su comprensión. Enserio me gusta escribir, y me encanta leer sus comentarios. Sin embargo, para mí la historia no estaba bien armada y me falta redactar mejor. Incluso ahora.- suspire.- No dejare la historia, la volveré a hacer. No tiene fecha fija (como siempre), pero lo hare… o eso espero.- me dirijo al "Team Austin".- gracias chicos por acompañarme en este capítulo de explicación. Y si vale porque ellos están aquí.- los señalo a ellos con un dedo índice acusador.

-No fue nada.- dijeron ellos a coro.

-Una última pregunta.- dijo Trish.

-¿Si?

-¿Con quién rayos hablas?

**Enserio disculpen la demora…**

**Pero**

"**Mejor tarde que nunca"**


End file.
